bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Auras
The "Aura" is a new property that can be added to Bloons. When a Bloon has an aura, it will have an effect in a specific radius. The radius can be changed, and in Sandbox the radius can be altered on a slider scale, ranging from 0.1 BD (almost useless) to 100 BD (essentially the whole screen). An Aura will be represented as a pulsing ring around a Bloon, much like the Reactor, but without the spinning straight line. Also, an Aura Bloon will also affect itself if applicable. However, there are different types of Aura. Types Health (weak): Regenerates Bloon layers every 3 seconds. Faint turquoise ring Health (strong): Regenerates Bloon layers every 1.5 seconds. Clear turquoise ring Health (extreme): Regenerates Bloon layers every 0.5 seconds, creates new non-MOAB Bloon layers every 1.5 seconds, regens Ceramics into MOABs every 10 seconds or DDTs every 30 seconds, regens MOABs into BFBs every 30 seconds, BFBs into ZOMGs every 60 seconds, ZOMGs into BADs every 150 seconds, and has a 0.5% chance to regen a BAD layer on a DDT per second. Double turquoise ring Damage (weak): Deals 5 damage to towers every 3 seconds. Faint red ring Damage (strong): Deals 5 damage to towers every 1.5 seconds. Clear red ring Damage (extreme): Deals 10 damage to towers every 0.5 seconds. Double red ring Disguise (normal): Bloons have the Camo property while in range. Dotted green ring Disguise (extreme): Bloons can only be damaged by extremely talented counter-camo towers with specific upgrades that can see through any disguise. Double dotted green ring Desecrate (weak): Reduces a tower's current HP by 5% every 3 seconds. Faint purple ring Desecrate (strong): Reduces a tower's current HP by 5% every 1.5 seconds. Clear purple ring Desecrate (extreme): Reduces a tower's current HP by 10% every 0.5 seconds. Double purple ring Speed boost (weak): Increases a Bloon's speed by 50% while it is in range. Faint deep blue ring Speed boost (strong): Increases a Bloon's speed by 100% while it is in range. Clear deep blue ring Speed boost (extreme): Increases a Bloon's speed by 200% even 5 seconds after it goes out of range. Double deep blue ring Strength boost (weak): Gives Bloons a melee attack with 1 pierce which deals 1 damage and has a range of 2 BD, but only while it is in range. Faint orange ring Strength boost (strong): Gives Bloons a melee attack with 2 pierce which deals 3 damage and has a range of 2 BD, but only while it is in range. Clear orange ring Strength boost (extreme): Gives Bloons a ranged attack with infinite pierce which deals 8 damage and has a range of 5 BD, and buffs any existing attacks by 50% if any, but only while it is in range. Double orange ring Stun (weak): Reduces a tower's attack speed by 50% while in range. Faint white ring Stun (strong): Completely stuns a tower while it is in range. Clear white ring Stun (extreme): Completely stuns a tower even 5 seconds after it leaves range. Double white ring Weaken (weak): Reduces a tower's range and speed by 15% while in range. Faint black ring Weaken (strong): Reduces a tower's range and speed by 30%, cuts the tower's damage to multi-HP non-MOAB Bloons (I.e. Fortified, Ceramics) by half while in range. Clear black ring Weaken (extreme): Reduces a tower's range and speed by 50%, cuts the tower's damage to multi-HP Bloons of any type by 2/3 (inclusive of MOAB and above) and also is unable to attack any Bloons with an immunity (i.e. Black, Lead, Purple, Camo, etc) while in range. Is never paired with Disguise or Immunity (weak/normal l, strong, or extreme). Double black ring (sorry the editor is glitchy) Immunity (weak): Gives a Bloon one random immunity, remains until out of range. Faint pink ring Immunity (strong): Gives a Bloon three random immunities, remains until out of range. Clear pink ring Immunity (extreme): Gives a Bloon three random immunities, permanent. Double pink ring Category:Bloon Properties